Love me Forever
by TheTheaterPrincess
Summary: What if Noah and Allie's realtionship had ended differently? What if Noah was the one to move on and Allie was the one to hold hope? I'm terrible at summaries. It's basically just the original story but backwards. It sounds stupid but give it a chance.
1. Prolouge

"What are you thinking?" Allie asked Noah as they lied together under a tree watching the ripples of the river. "Things." Noah replied mysteriously. Allie broke from his embrace and sat up to look at him. "That seems to be the all you've been thinking about lately is 'things'" She said tried to keep her cool. Noah had become distant and it was beginning to worry her. Noah had never been the type to express his feelings openly but he always managed to talk to her and the fact that he wasn't talking to her scared her. Noah just shrugged at Allie's comment and continued to stare at the river. "Noah," Allie started "What's wrong? Please talk to me." But Noah just sighed and shook his head. "It's nothing, I promise. Just stuff" Beginning to lose her cool, Allie huffed. "You've been saying that for the past 3 weeks now Noah and frankly I'm beginning to get tired of hearing it. Now we only have a little more time left together and I want to make it the best but it's hard when you are so distant and refuse to talk to me."

"Allie please,"

"No Noah, Talk to me. What has been going on with you?"

"I don't think I can be with you anymore" Noah said sighing. Allie's mouth dropped open and suddenly her eyes began to swell with tears. "What?" she said in almost a whisper.

"It's just we are going to be in 2 completely different stages in our lives. You will be in college in New York and I will still be here trying to support my dad. I just don't think it will work."

"We'll never know unless we try."

"That can be even more painful then just ending it now." He paused before going on. "Look Allie, this doesn't mean that I don't love you because I do. I still love you with all my heart but you'll be in college, there will be more guys up there and what if you meet someone? Someone who is better for you than me."

"That won't matter. It won't matter who I meet because I couldn't want to be with anyone more than I want to be with you. Noah I love you" A tear managed to escape and roll down her cheek as she murmered the last phrase.

"I think is what is best for both of us." Noah began to stand up and then offered his hand to help Allie up as well. Once they were both standing Noah gave her one last sweet kiss. "I will always love you Allie, remember that." He then began to walk away taking Allie's heart with him.


	2. Moving on and holding hope

"Tell me one more time why you turned down the most handsome man in New York?" exclaimed Allie's best friend Lucy. "He's just not my type Luce, I told you this." The two were window shopping in the city. They were discussing Allie and her dating status as single. It had been 5 years since the end of her's and Noah's relationship and she had only been with 2 or 3 men since then. Sure plenty of men had asked her out but none of them held a candle to Noah. "So? Michael isn't my type at all but I love him and look at us! We're getting married!" Allie turned and smiled at her friend. Ever since the engagement Lucy had been glowing non-stop and sometimes Allie envied her. Michael and Lucy had the perfect relationship. They loved each silly, they rarely ever fought and it was obvious that they were made for each other. She often wondered why Noah and her couldn't have been like them. She tried to push the thought of Noah out of her mind as she held up a dress and asked for Lucy's opinon. "This is a nice color for the bridesmaids dress don't you think?" Lucy turned around and scrunched up her nose in distaste. Taking the hint, Allie put the dress back on the rack and started searching once more. After Lucy had turned down numerous colors and dresses the two friends decided to leave and try another store. As they walked the streets of New York Lucy started once more. "I still don't know understand why you won't go out with Lon. He's rich, handsome, gentlemanly..I don't see anything wrong with him."

"Lon's a great guy I agree, but I just don't want to date right now ok Luce? So can we just drop it?" Allie pleaded. Lucy sighed in frustration and agreed to drop the subject. "Thank you."

* * *

"Kate? Do you want to marry me?" Noah asked his girlfriend of a year one night at dinner. Kate looked up from her steak and stared at him. "What?" she asked dumbfounded. "Well, we've been together for a year now and it doesn't look like it's going to end anytime soon, so why don't we just get married?" Kate continued to stare at him even more intently as he explained his odd reasoning for the spontaneous proposal. "Noah... I don't know"she said still in utter shock."Oh come on Kate, what do you say? Do you love me enough to marry me?" Kate sighed at Noah as he said this. Then almost instantly a smile spread across her face. "Noah, you just asked me to marry you?" 

"Yes Kate, I asked you to marry me. And do you have a reply?" Kate jumped up from the table squealed and attacked Noah with a giant hug and a passionate kiss. "Noah, there's nothing in the world that I want more than to be Mrs Callhoun." Her mouth formed a wide smile as she stared at her soon to be husband. But as happy as he was, Noah couldn't seem to smile as happily as Kate did. He loved Kate, she was an amazing person, but somehow, he couldn't be as excited as she was.

Unlike Allie, Noah had forced himself to move on. After their relationship ended he became a dating pro. He had many relationships and was often referred to as a swinger. It seemed to be the only way to keep his mind off of Allie was to date other women. It also helped that the two never corresponded. He had thought about writing her once, but he convinced himself that if she wanted to talk to him, she would write. But she never did so Noah moved on. He put Allie away in the darkest closet of his mind and vowed never to think of her again. Then along came Kate.

She was new in town and asked Noah for directions to the bakery. Kate had been taken with Noah as soon as they had met. Noah however took longer. Sure he had noticed that she was beautiful but it took sometime for him to start develop feelings for her. They had started dating and Noah grew to love her. Now here they were, a year later engaged. He stared at his fiance's wide and excited smile. She was so happy. Noah should have been too, he should be beaming, but for some strange reason, the moment Kate agreed to marry him, Noah had felt a twinge of disapointment.


	3. The Wedding

It would be fate that the Allie Hamilton and Noah Callhoun would meet again. It was the day of Lucy's wedding. As the maid of honor, it was Allie's job to help the bride to be get dolled up for her stroll down the aisle so on this warm summer morning Allie was in the back of the church with Lucy doing her hair and talking her down whenever the bride to be came over with cold feet. It was just coincidence that Noah's fiancé, Kate, happened to be friends with Lucy as well. "Knock Knock!" Came an excited voice from outside the door. "Come in!" Lucy sang as Allie stood behind her putting her hair in curlers. The door swung open and through it came Kate Norstrom. Kate had chestnut brown hair, cute little dimples in her rosy red cheeks and bright blue eyes to offset her short black cocktail dress. She giggled as she ran to Lucy and gave her a giant back hug. "Oh Luce! I'm so happy for you! I told you Micheal was the one!' She said flashing her bright white smile. "And so did about 5 million other people."Lucy jumped up and wrapped her friend in hug. "Oh Kate I'm so happy you could come! You look great!"

"I look great? YOU look great! You're postively glowing. Well with the expection of your hair but that's a work in progress I'm sure."

"OH!" Lucy shouted suddenly realizing that Allie had been wrapping a curler in her hair as she jumped up from her seat. "I'm sorry Al!" She said hurrying back to the vanity where Allie was watching the two women reunite. "It's ok" Allie said laughing at Lucy's overwhelming excitement."Allie I would like you to meet Kate. She's the person who got me to go out with Micheal in the first place. She's my own personal cupid." Kate wandered over to Allie and waved. "Kate this is my best friend and mental back bone Allie." They smiled at each other as they each expresed to one another how much they heard about the other and how glad they were to finally have met.

Lucy sat back down in her chair and let Allie finish her hair as she caught up on chit chat with her old friend. "Wow I can't believe you're getting married! I can't wait until my wedding."

"Well soon enough Kate."

"Maybe sooner than you think" Kate said with a smirk.

"No.." Kate smilled and nodded her head excitedly. Once again Lucy jumped up and started squealing. "Noah proposed!" The name itself made Allie's heart twinge with pain and hearing it in that particular sentence made it all the more difficult. "Yep" Kate said proudly. "I'm going to be Mrs Callhoun!" The two friends broke out into an even bigger fit of squees and giggles now. Allie suddenly felt her stomach drop. This girl was going to be marrying Noah. HER Noah. The Noah that she still loved with every fiber of being.

"So when am I going to meet your future husband."

"Today. He's out in the pews as we speak." Allie's knees began to weaken as Kate spewed the last sentence. The day had come where Noah and her would meet again. She had been dreaming of this day the moment she left New Bern. But she knew that it wouldn't go the way she had imagined it to go. Allie had imagined Noah gathering her in his arms and bracing her with a passionate and tender kiss. She never would have fathomed that the day they would meet again, he would be engaged to another woman. And she never would have imagined that the woman he was betrothed to was standing no more than a few feet away from her. Allie had never been as jealous of anyone as she was of Kate at that very moment.

Noah hadn't been very pleased about going to a wedding of a girl he had never even met. "I won't know anyone there. Please Kate, let me stay home." He had pleaded with her on serval occasions. But she stood strong every time he shot her those beautiful brown eyes. "No. Now a lot of my friends are going to be there and I want to show you off. It won't be that bad. I promise." She would then wrap her arms around her neck and kiss him. Noah was a sucker for a good kiss and Kate knew that all she ever had to do was kiss him and he would be putty in her hands, something that she occasionally took advantage of her.

So here he was sitting in a church pew with his hands folded nicely in his lap and waiting for Kate to come back from chit chatting so that he didn't feel so awkward. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Kate came hurrying back to her seat. "Sorry I took so long." she apologized as she took her place next to Noah. "It's fine, you haven't seen her in years you needed time to catch up." Kate took his hand and kissed him sweetly. "What was that for?" he asked when they parted. "For being perfect." The Wedding March began to play as the processional made it's way down the aisle. One by one the bridesmaids sauntered down the aisle. Noah watched as girls in bright pink dresses strolled past him and smiled. Then he saw her. She looked amazing in her specially maid deep red bridesmaid dress with off setting diamond baretts in her curly auburn hair. She was just as beautiful as he remembered her, and then more. As she came towards his pew he beamed and hoped that maybe she would look over and see him gazing at her. But she walked right past him without a second glance. Everyone then stood and awaited the entrance of the blushing bride. Noah followed suit by standing but his eyes remained intently on Allie. As the bride passed him Allie caught his eye and the smile on her face suddenly faded as Kate linked her arm through his. But they continued to stare at one another through the entire ceremony.


End file.
